MY LOVE
by NerdGirl19
Summary: My Love by: SIA  A tale of Usami Akikhiko and Takahashi Misaki


My Love (A Pure Romance Song Fiction)

By CSP

_My Love, leave yourself behind.._

The feel of his cool hands sends chills down my spine..

"Misaki, are you all right?"

"You're heavy…"

He laughs and kisses me tenderly.

"You're so cute, Misaki.."

A pulsing heat…

_Beat inside me, leave you blind…_

The low, resonating tone of his voice.

"Idiot.." I said as covered my face with the pillow.

"Don't do that."

"No!"

"Misaki, let me see your face."

"No, no, no!"

I feel the pillow leave my face and a gentle kiss rests against my lips…

"Misaki…I love you."

"D-Don't say that…"

He leans in to rest his ear against my chest. His hair tickles my skin and his warm breath caresses my heart.

"I love you…"

"Shut up."

He chuckles and trails soft kisses along my stomach.

_My Love, you have found peace_

_You were searching for release._

My body's losing control and I can't seem to gain my composure.

"Usagi-san…."

"Yes?"

He wraps his arms around me as the pulsating heat rushed through me once more.

"I…I…Love you.."

"Of course…"

_You gave it all, into the call_

_You took a chance,_

_And you took it all for us._

I lied in the bed that barely fit the both of us and stared up at the darkened ceiling with Usagi-san's arm draped over me and his head cuddled against my chest.

_Oni-chan…what have I gotten myself into?_

_You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully_

His light, steady breathing hummed in my ears and raked my fingers through Usagi-san's hair. How can a man like this…a man who has bad history with his family…who projects his fantasies into Boy-Love novels be so gentle…so compassionate?

"Misaki…" He breathed in his sleep.

I hit him on the head and tried to pry his arms from around me.

_Damn Usagi…_

But he looks so serene.

_Tonight you will sleep for good?_

_You will wait for me my love._

He suddenly shifted and embraced me close to his chest. The smell of his shampoo and body wash filled my head and the sensation of overwhelming bliss rushed over me. Usagi-san's scent….I detached myself from Usagi and quietly placed Suzuki-san between us. I rolled on my side and reached out to snuggle my pillow. Usagi-san works so hard…and I feel as if I'm a burden to him..

An inconvenience?

_Now I am strong_

_You gave me all anekatips_

_You gave all you had and now I am home._

Maybe I should make myself more self-reliable…

_My love, leave yourself behind._

_Beat inside me, leave you blind…_

Usagi-san's been so kind to me…letting me live in his house…putting up with me all the time. Am I no good for him?

_My love, look what you can do._

_I am mending, I'll be with you._

"Misaki?"

"Usagi-san, did I wake you up?"

"No."

He reached out and took my hand in his, his long, cold fingers intertwining with mine. Those damn cold hands of his…

"What's the matter?"

He shifts once more until he was on top of me.

"Get off me."

"Why? You're so warm."

He nuzzled his face into my neck and glides his free hand down my side.

"U-Usagi-san…"

"Misaki, I love you."

"D-Don't say it so lightly."

"But, I mean it…"

He kissed my temple and exhaled. The warmth of his breath made my skin tingle and my head feel light and dizzy.

_You took my hand, added a plan._

_You gave me your heart._

_I asked you to dance with me._

"You really are amazing…Usagi-san.."

"Hmm? How so?"

I gently pushed him off and turned my back to him.

"Misaki.."

"After all those sad times you went through….My brother's wedding…the relationship with your family…how do you do it without breaking down?"

He kissed my forehead and smiled at me with that conceited grin of his.

"That's because I have you. Misaki."

I blushed and turned my face from his.

"I-I don't believe that…"

Usagi leaned down and kissed me tenderly.

"But its true…"

_You loved honestly_

_Did what you release_

_I know you're pleased to go._

_I won't relieve this love?_

"Get real…"

He threw the covers over our heads and took his other hand in mine.

"Misaki Takahashi. You will and forever be my number one….As long as I'm still alive… I will always be yours."

The tears flooded my eyes and slowly began to drip down my face like fat raindrops.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just….." I wiped my eyes. "I'm just so happy…"

He cradled me to his chest and stroked back my hair, like he always did.

"It's all right…"

_Now I am strong_

_You gave me all_

_You gave me all you had and now I am home_

The smell of cigarettes filled my nose…the comforting scent of tobacco soothed the tears and gave me a sense of security. Akihiko Usami will be my one and only…MY LOVE.

_My Love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, I'll be with you._


End file.
